


Redamancy

by misaki_and_mikasas_loyal_wife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Angry Love Confessions, Angst, Bi-reader, Canon Compliant, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, For the most part, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eren Yeager, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Levi Ackerman, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, because it hurt too much, i've already got the majority of this planned out so, mikasasha bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaki_and_mikasas_loyal_wife/pseuds/misaki_and_mikasas_loyal_wife
Summary: Redamancy - "The act of loving in return"As an Ackerman, survival is supposed to be the one thing you're good at, but those genes might have skipped your generation.Tired of feeling caged, you want to explore the world around you. Your dad ventures past the walls frequently, but isn't keen on you doing the same. Tired of having to defend your ambitions, you run away and join the 104th trainee corps under an alias.You don't know what's gonna kill you first: a titan, your father, or your interest in a rowdy teen with emerald eyes. But damn it, you have a feeling you're about to find out.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1 - Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> (E/C) = eye color
> 
> (H/C) = hair color
> 
> (H/L) = hair length
> 
> (Name) = your name
> 
> (N/N) = nickname
> 
> Theres this extension called 'InteractiveFics" on chrome so please do yourself a favor and add it if you want bc you can change (Name) to actually say your name! (among eye, hair color ect)
> 
> (sorry for my tall model friends ik not everyone is short but i did it for plot purposes srry!<3 )

This is the day you've been waiting for for years. 

Since you can remember, you've known exactly what you wanted to do during your life, what you wanted to chase. The feeling of warmth from the sun caressing your skin from the day you saw the sky for the first time only strengthened your decision. That feeling, and the absolute high that entailed it. One taste was enough to have you addicted and you needed more. The thrill from seeing the sky and the stars and the sun simply wasn't enough to satiate you. After being deprived of the beauty of the world your whole life you needed to experience a whole lot of it to compensate. You wanted to see the world beyond the Underground, behind the walls, and then whatever laid past that. You've been cooped up long enough. 

_ Not anymore. _

The Underground you once called home was horrible, but coming up to live within the walls was just trading one cage for another.

You stand in formation with the rest of the 104th trainees. Your blood’s pumping hard and your heart’s racing, usually that meant perilous danger and was caused by fear, but today it was because of excitement and meant a new beginning was on the horizon. 

You feel a breeze on your face as you watch Shadis go down the line of your soon-to-be comrades, intimidating them one-by-one. You inhale deeply, and it's been years but you still marvel at the pure freshness of the air filling your lungs that differs so much from the damp atmosphere you grew up in.

As you exhale you hear a feminine voice call out a surname you haven't heard in 3 months, and the name rings through your ears causing your relaxed breathing to come to a stop as your breath hitches. Blood running cold, you look up thinking you’ve been caught. 

_ It's too early and Uncle said- how? No, please. You were so careful- _

Your gaze lands upon the commander standing before a beautiful girl with a cold look in her eyes. “And where are you from,” Shadis asks her “Mi-ka-sa Ackerman?” he says her name as if tasting it on his tongue. A wave of relief washes over you and you visibly relax after hearing her speak, only to hastily reposition your arms behind your back.

_ What are the chances _ , you think. Same last name.

You crane your neck to get another glance at her and you admire her unique features and fit stature once you look girl over. The thought you two could be related causes a surge of disappointment and mild disgust to fill your thoughts.

You hope not.  _ She’s hot _

Shadis gives her a once-over and moves on with nothing but a nod after hearing she's from Shiganshina. You along with a few other Cadets look around hiding your shock. 

Shiganshina? 

You heard there had been only a handful of survivors left after the wall fell, though that might have been your father exaggerating in an attempt to instill a fear of the outside world in you to sway your insistence of venturing there one day. 

Your heart pangs and you grit your teeth in annoyance at the thought. You remember the arguments, condescending looks, and insulting comments aimed towards you, intending to break down your hopes to explore the world.

But they didn't work because you're here and it doesn’t matter if they hurt because you’re ready to prove him wrong, along with anyone else who ever had or will doubt in you. You watch as a guy going on about joining the military police gets knocked on his ass by a seemingly painful head butt and you grimace. Usually seeing an egotistical man get knocked down a peg or two would have you smirk or do your best to hold back a snigger, but all you can think about at the moment is what the tall blond writhing in pain on the ground had said. 

_ Would it be best to live safely within the walls? _

You dreamed of seeing the world, yes, but were you willing to die for it?

You're knocked out of your thoughts when Shadis's face appears, towering over you. “Who are you runt?” he yells, droplets of saliva landing on your cheek. His sudden proximity and volume cause you to suppress a flinch but you quickly cross your right arm over your heart and salute. 

You respond, voice loud and clear “(Name) Smith sir!” The lie slips off your tongue with ease and you're grateful for your uncle's support in chasing your dreams.

Although Shadis’s aggressive yelling made most other trainees tremble, you've had far scarier people yell at you in your life so you remain seemingly unfazed. Visibly, at least. Crescent-shaped divets are left on your skin as you clench your palm, and you feel your chest-beating with vigor as Shadis keeps his frigid glare on you. 

“What is a pipsqueak midget like you doing here?” he barks.  _ Oh if your father were here now. _ You didn't resemble your father too much but if there was ever any doubt you were your father's daughter, your short stature reassured your status as an Ackerman. You bite your tongue as you meet his gaze doing your best to hold back your renowned death stare.  _ You also got that from your father. _

Anxiety replaced with disdain, you taste metal on your tongue as you respond. “I'm here to serve the king and humanity in the fight against titans sir!” Another lie.  _ It’s something you excelled at. _ You really don't give a shit about humanity and why should you? People have caused you more suffering than titans ever have. Titans are mindless creatures who hurt and kill people without thinking. People kill on purpose and intend to hurt others. Who should you really be focused on fighting?

You barely notice Shadis move on to the trainee next to you as you think about the question you asked yourself earlier. _ Yes  _

Yes, you were willing to die for it. For that liberating rush and the thrill that experiencing what the world had to offer gave you. 

In fact, the chance of seeing the world was the only thing you could think of that you had left to live for.

You weren't here to become a hero or make friends or avenge a loved one's death. 

You were here for you.

Maybe it's selfish but you don't care. Your family has already given enough to humanity. You might kill a few Titans here and there, and prove Humanity's greatest soldier wrong for not believing in you, but that was all just a bonus. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Although you enjoy the feeling of the sun's kisses on your face more than anything, standing out in the heat was starting to exhaust you. Your knees would give out if you had to stand here much longer. 

You look around at the faces of your new comrades. Boys and girls who look all too young to be fighting tooth and nail for humanity's survival surround you. You were small but you've always been a fighter, while some people here don't look like they stand a chance if they ever came face to face with a titan. 

Growing up you've seen hundreds of faces come and go. It seems as though whenever you saw your father off on a mission, you wouldn't be seeing the majority of the cadets that went with him ever again.

You better get familiar with these faces, they're all you're gonna know for the next three years. 

The sound of chewing fills your ears, confused, you look around trying to catch a glance of where it's coming from. Certainly, no ones' snacking at a time like this-

Your eye catches a pretty girl with a ponytail eating what seems to be a potato. You're still staring incredulously when you see Shadis walk over to her. 

As she hands him what does not look like nearly half of the steamed potato, you do your best to keep yourself from bursting out laughing at the exchange. 

_ What the hell. _

When you realize you're smiling you bite the inside of your cheek and try to shake off the warmth that was starting to fill your chest. 

You didn't want to start caring about people just to lose them. Maybe you would make some acquaintances, but you would do your best to keep all relationships meaningless. Half these people won’t even make it to their twenties. Anyone who joins the scouts is almost definitely damned, and even those who go to the Garrison aren't safe.

You know all too well that these walls aren't impenetrable. 

Then, (E/C) meets green, and it takes you a moment to rip your eyes away from the stranger's gaze. 

"Yeah," you mumble under your breath. 

You study your boots as the tip of your shoe digs into the earth. 

_ No friends  _


	2. Chapter 2 - Ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did exactly what you said you weren't gonna do.
> 
> Old emotions bubble up.
> 
> Someone has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephemeral - Lasting a very short time
> 
> chapter 2!
> 
> this one's kind of long sorry! or if you're like me (who loves long chapters) your welcome!

  
Well, maybe getting acquainted with a person or two wasn't a bad idea. 

As you stand in the doorway of the dining hall you look around to try to find a vacant seat. It seems as though social circles have already started forming and it hasn't even been a full day. Hell, you haven’t even really talked to anyone yet. 

_God you hated cliques_

Growing up, the chance to make friends your age was never present. Your dad said friends weren't necessary, that you already had all you needed. 

_Enough to survive._

The underground wasn't a place to be amicable but, he didn't ever want you to be lonely. 

And... that's how you ended up having uniformed soldiers assigned to entertaining you with dolls and piggyback rides back at HQ. Rookie scouts, Isabel, Farlan, or on the semi-rare occasion your dad himself playing princess or reading books with you make sure you were never bored. 

Your heart warms from the memory and your hands unclench, something you must have started doing subconsciously. You didn't even realize your nails digging into your skin in the first place. 

“Oof” 

A body knocks into you, almost sending you flying. As you’re attempting to catch yourself a hand grips your shoulders, sturdying you. 

“Hey! Are you missing half your brain or something?” you mutter before you look up behind you at the boy towering over you, a mixture of shock and a little fear, evident on his face.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I wasn't looking I was kind of rushing, and I didn't see you I-” 

You shrug his hand off your shoulder and hold your palm in front of his face before he can continue. 

Shit. You really aren't doing good at making friends- agh

_Acquaintances._

You sigh and avert your gaze towards the wooden floor. Apologizing was never really your forte. 

“It's okay, I'm... sorry I said that. It was rude, I guess it's just a little anxiety, first day y’know?”

An understanding smile grows on his face and now that you're really looking at him for a second his freckles remind you of stars.

“I'm Marco” he extends one hand towards you to shake and after a moment you take it. “Bott” he adds subsequently. “Marco Bott.” 

You smile, you've always been told it's one of your best features. “I'm (Name)” you say. His aura is just so warm and inviting that against all instinct you want to tell him your real name right then and there, but you don't, and lying to his face feels wrong so you leave it at that.

“I'm headed over to my friend Jean, would you like to sit with us?” he asks. A nod from you was all he got but it still made him beam.

You two walk together to get some less than appetizing food on your trays and head over to a table where the guy you saw get his ass handed to him earlier is sitting, poking at his dinner.

As you set your tray down next to Marco's, the blond's eyes trail up to your face, widen, then shift to Marco’s, then back to you. “Well, Marco,” he starts, smirk on his face. You knew from that second you were going to have to hold yourself back from releasing some stress on his very bruisible face.

“I guess I’ve got to give you more credit, a babe on your arm and the sun's not even set yet, consider me impressed!” Marco instantly reddens, and his hands wave in front of him in defense. You yourself feel your cheeks burn slightly. You can sense the teasing in... Jean was it? In Jean's voice, though that doesn't make the idea of slapping the haughtiness off his face any less tempting. 

“What! No, it's not like that! I- Jean! We’re just friends- oh, are we friends? Not that I don't want to be your friend! I do, I really do but not ‘really’ in a creepy way-” he rambles on, and the glare that was on your face changes to a crooked smirk as you try, and fail, to hold back laughter.

You twist your head away and bite your lip in an attempt to stop yourself, your right hand in a fist, raising to cover the bottom half of your mouth. Eyes closed to stop them from watering, you miss how Jean’s cocky face has shifted to a bashful look. His mouth agape and cheeks tinted pink with his eyes locked on you as he watched your laughter die down to breathy chuckles. **That** was a sound he wanted to hear more of.

Finished, you face Marco, who looks as if he wanted to crawl into a Titan's mouth right then and there. “I'm sorry- I'm sorry.” Jean can hear the smile in your voice. “I guess I want to be your friend too.” You turn towards Jean who gets rid of his adoring expression quickly. “You though,” you start, raising an eyebrow. “You seem like a prick, so I'll pass.”You grab your cup of water and take a sip, and Jean's expression goes from panicked to cocky again so fast and it's almost comical." **Relax**. I was just teasing ya.”

You harden your gaze at him ever so slightly as you put down your drink. Jean looks as if he's about to speak again, but Marco beats him to it, seemingly recovered from his earlier state. “Hey (name), why do you hold your cup like that?” 

You look down at the tips of your fingers still wrapped around the top of the ceramic glass. You shrug, “Just something my dad does, guess it grew on me.” 

\- - - - - - - - - -

You three eat in comfortable silence for a bit before Jean speaks once again. “So (Name)’s your name right?” You look up from your spoon and meet his gaze for a second before nodding and attempting to go back to your meal.

_Should’ve known better_

“So where are you from? and what's a girl like you doing in the cadet corps?” 

You put down your utensil, lay your left elbow on the table and rest your cheek in your hand.  
Blankly staring at him you respond “When did dinner table conversations become interrogations? Or are you just that nosy?” your emotionless yet somehow snarky tone of voice catching him off guard.

The cocky smirk you feel as though you're going to get familiar with whether you like it or not is on his face again in a moment and he shrugs. “Why? You've got something to hide?” 

You roll your eyes and take a bite of your bread. _It's stale._ “Hide what?” you say after swallowing your food with a grimace. 

_Weird to think about how there was a point in life stale bread was like treasure._

“Secrets or bodies?” 

You were teasing though Jean looks panicky again, and you can’t help but smirk. But Marco releases a chuckle from next to you. “ I think we all have our secrets” he starts well he's not wrong there. Though, you wonder what secrets someone so seemingly innocent as he has.   
“But Jean, I don't think the first day is when people will want to reveal them.”

“How eloquently spoken of you” you respond, and judging by the smile that graces his speckled face he didn't pick up on the sarcasm that was dripping from your voice. You decide not to mention it.

Instead, your ears pick up on the loud conversation happening at the table to the right of you. You listen to a boy with viridian eyes talk about taking down titans as if it was already part of his daily routine. 

The gall some of these people had. If eradicating the titans were easy as he was trying to make it sound, so many faces you saw leave HQ would have come back, they would be more than a **memory**.

You just want to blend in, maybe make the top 10 to prove something to your dad, and see the world. Some idiot’s big talk is none of your business, so you bite your tongue. But of course, Jean doesn't. 

“Hey, are you crazy or something?”

You glare at him but he doesn't notice.

_Idiot._

“Not that it's my business,l but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence.” and you hate his charming cocky smile a little more than you thought was possible because he was exactly right. The number of squad members your dad's lost in the past couple of years alone is more than enough proof of that. 

You may be a dreamer but you weren't naive. The chances of making it back from your first mission alive were slim to none, so you didn't blame anyone for not finding the idea of signing up to be titan food appealing. 

In fact, one thing _you did_ have to admit about Jean was the fact he’s probably got the right idea wanting to join the military police.

“I guess we'll see, or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MP’s.” The boy responds, voice dripping with disdain.

“Look I'm just speaking honestly here kid, I think It's better than being some loudmouth braggart tough guy wannabe pretending he's not as pissed scared as the rest of us.” Jean responds.

“Are you trying to pick a fight?” The boy with green eyes bites back. Jean flashes you a smirk as he gets up

_Kill me_

“All right sure makes no difference to me.” The two boys stand face-to-face and god, the testosterone levels in the room were high enough to suffocate you.

“Tch” you take a sip of water and look up to see eyes that were now on you. Your childhood may have made you inept to having proper social skills, but if there is one thing you were good at and one thing you enjoyed, it was **arguing**. 

You sigh and rest your head in your hands. 

_Dad would kill you if he saw your posture right now._

“Don't get your panties in a bunch over something that’s not gonna matter until three years from now,” you say, your voice sounded bored. You forget his name. “What was it... Jaeger?” He looks like he’s about to confirm but you interrupt. “You know, as much as a moron as he seems he's got the right idea.” You stand up and move to sit atop the edge of the wooden table. Green eyes slightly glaring in your direction. “Do you know the mortality rates of the Scouts in the past 4 years alone? **60%**. And they’re the lucky ones. The remaining 40% is living with missing limbs, missing comrades, and scattered brains. Don't try to shame others for not wanting to throw their chance at life away.”

You continue, honestly forgetting what this conversation was even about.

“What's humanity done to deserve his life?” You say as you point at Jean. "Or my life? Or anyone else's life? You seem to be forgetting humans can be beastly too.” Subconsciously, your thumb caresses the ring that's around your index finger. With fury in your chest that you thought dissipated years ago, your voice is raised as you yell at him. “You’re a self-righteous brat, not a god-sent a savior. If you wanna play hero, go for it. If you have no regrets about doing so, good for you. You choose what you choose. But don’t forget someone's death can affect more than 1 person.", as you say that you see the other Ackerman girl that was seated at Jeager’s table stiffen.

Eren though, seems as if he's at a loss for words, amongst Jean, Marco, and everyone else who was listening in. Slightly embarrassed about displaying emotions you've buried inside of you for years, you shrug and begin to walk away. 

After about five steps you hear Eren ask “If you don’t care about humanity... why are you here?”, though, you can’t detect any malice in his words. You don't even bother turning back around as you reply 

“Why I'm here is my business, but when you bitch out loud for everyone to hear don't expect everybody to just eat up whatever shit you're spewing. You don't know me, and you don't know what I care about.” After no response, you continue to walk. A smile tugs on your lips at the cool breeze you feel on your cheeks once you step out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoilers?)
> 
> So that's done baha. 1 kudos fueled me to write whatever this is. I made it a little angsty for no reason. Aaaand I fell victim to the dead mom trope. Well. 
> 
> Please kudos or comment if u enjoyed<3
> 
> i can't wait to get to the backstory and stuff omg
> 
> btw i have a couple references in here so if u catch those then👏👏


	3. Chapter 3 - Liberosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't take compliment's very well, you have the weirdest shower, and you're still hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberosis - The desire to care less about things
> 
> Chapter 3! yay!!

You stuffed the bread loaf you had snagged from Jean, straight into the pocket of your military-issued jacket.

  


The uniform didn't appear to be new, as there was a small slightly red-tinted stain visible on the inside. You did your best to focus on the sweet hum of cicadas to prevent your mind from wondering further just exactly where the new addition to your wardrobe had come from.

  


The sound of nature's nightlife was disturbed by the noise of shuffled steps. You stopped and watched as a person fell to their knees, causing a bit of dirt and dust to cloud around their figure. 

  


From the familiar ponytail, you're able to recognize her as the potato girl from earlier. A sense of pity made its way towards your chest when you remembered that she had been ordered to run till sundown. 

  


While looking at her sad state on the ground, you couldn't help but be impressed she had managed to run for that long.

  


_What the hell_

  


Before you realized it you were making your way towards her slim figure. 

  


"Hey, potato girl," you called out. No response. You nudged her side lightly with your foot. 

  


_God, she must be really out of it._

  


After a moment you heard an almost inaudible groan make its way from her throat. You tried to shake off the sense of endearment you felt creeping up on you. 

  


"Do you mind if I try to pick you up?" you questioned, and you regretted the words as soon as they left your lips. This girl had a good amount of inches on you and you didn't really feel like lugging her all the way to a bed. 

  


A few seconds of silence pass and you were about ready to continue your way to the barracks and forget all about this before you heard a quiet "please" from her direction.

  


You sighed before bending down to set your hands' beneath her underarms and pulled up using all of your body weight. 

  


For an apparent food fanatic, she was still quite thin and even a bit lanky. This, however, didn't stop you from nearly popping a blood vessel pulling her up to her legs 

  


"Work with me here." you panted as you wrapped one of her arms around your neck to support her weight more evenly. Thankfully, she complied. Though most of her wait was being held up by you she began to take small steps with you. 

  


After what seemed like hours, you two made it to the outside of the cabin. After lugging her up a few steps you open the door to a room with 4 empty bunks. 

  


You threw her body on an empty bottom bed, and immediately your knees buckled from beneath you.

  


You had never possessed the almost supernatural strength your family was known for. 

  


Embarrassed at the amount of effort, energy, and time carrying one person had taken, you got up ready to take a cold shower and call it a day. 

  


Before you could start trudging back outside towards the bathhouse, a sweaty dirt-covered hand reached out, clasping your wrist.

  


"Thank-" she panted, "thank you." 

  


You looked at the girl and the strands of auburn hair that stuck to her skin. Trying not to grimace from the feeling of a dirty damp hand around your wrist, you gave her a polite smile before nodding. 

  


"It's whatever." you started. "You'd probably do the same for me."

  


**You doubted that**. 

  


In fact, **why** did you even help her? No one in their right mind would voluntarily extort that much effort for the well-being of a stranger they had yet to even meet.

  


Your eyes trailed from her extended hand back to her face. Her eyes now closed and grip limp, you shake her hand off.

  


"Tch, gross." you mutter, starting to make your way outside, only to stop once again as you hear a grumble, which you can only assume is from the Auburn-haired girl's stomach. 

  


The memory of Shadis's voice exclaiming how her meal privileges are revoked surface in your mind. Immediately, you think of the stolen bread tucked away in your pocket. 

  


You had wanted to save it for later. Before you made your exit from the dining hall, you had eaten only about half your soup, and you were still a little hungry. 

  


The continued grumbling of her stomach has you groaning internally as your shoulders slump in defeat. Your conscience somehow always won against your selfish desires. 

  


You walk over and shake the girl's shoulder a bit roughly to rouse her fully awake.

  


"Huh, what- mph!" Her sleep-addled rambling is interrupted as you shove the loaf into her mouth before you could change your mind. She removes the bread from her mouth with one hand, and you raise an eyebrow as you watch her eyes widen more than you thought was humanly possible. 

  


"It's bread!" she exclaims and you flinch slightly from her sudden liveliness.

  


_Where was that energy when you were carrying her heavy ass all the way here?_

  


Now on her knees, she faces you and then lunges for your shoulder. "A goddess! Are you a goddess!? she exclaims cheeks slightly pink. 

  


Warmth rushes to your face, caught off guard from the compliments along with the sudden close proximity you two now shared.

  


"Wha- what are you even saying! Just eat the stupid bread." You choke out. She doesn't need further convincing, as she gobbles the whole loaf without even taking a breath. 

  


As soon as the entirety of the bread disappears into her stomach, she slumps face-first onto the bed, crumbs flying from her face onto the pillow, 

  


_What the hell_

  


You're still staring before you decide to get up and **finally** shower.

  


\- - - - - - - - -

  


The feeling of cool water gliding over your skin ceases as you reach out with pruned fingers to turn the showerhead off. 

  


Though now clean from sweat and grime, the cold rinse has done little to clear your head from the many thoughts running rampant through it. 

  


You always had suspicions your brain had little regard to the effects the unwelcome anxiousness had on your body. 

  


Thinking about your embarrassing outburst earlier and the emotions it had brought up had your stomach twisting unpleasantly, and for some reason, your arms feeling a little numb.

  


Though, you suppose you had much newer, bigger, issues to worry about than being considered an outcast amongst your comrades. 

  


You wondered how your dad was taking your sudden departure and pitied whichever poor cadets would be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

  


A petty part of you wondered if the so-called Captain had even noticed that his precious only child has been gone three months. 

  


A small rational voice in your mind told you that the thought was stupid. 

  


As your wrapping your towel around yourself you hear footsteps nearing, then stopping at the shower stall next to you. 

  


Stepping out of the shower you see a head of blonde hair done up in a bun, the girls back facing you. As she starts to undress you realize you were staring and quickly pivot to start to dress. 

  


Curfew was soon and you didn't want to get in trouble on the first day. 

  


"Nice speech earlier." the blonde says in a monotone voice, and the girl's sudden words nearly make you yelp.

  


After registering what she had said, the inside of your cheek falls victim to your teeth as you bite down.

  


Face hot, you respond "If that was your idea of inspirational or something I've got news for you" 

  


While attempting to be as modest as possible as you were bent over drying your body, you see her feet turn from your periphery. You look up to face her, only to quickly divert your gaze back to the floor when you realize she was completely naked. 

  


"No, not inspirational" She continued, "Real. Maybe people are brave for being at peace with their death if it means changing things for the better. Maybe they're fools. You were just stating facts, so no, not inspirational just truthful. I respect that."

  


Not really knowing how to respond, you meet her gaze to give her a quick curt nod and acknowledging hum.

  


You think she doesn't take notice of the color on your face, though amusement in her eyes that you miss as you finish getting dressed begs to differ. 

  


"I'm (Name)" you say right as she was about to step into the shower.

  


She glances at you, her face stoic. "Annie" she responds. 

  


\- - - - - - -

  


All bunks but one are filled with girls, some of whom you recognize. Potato girl, whose actual name you've yet to remember, is still out like a light right where you left her. 

  


The Ackerman girl is on the bunk above hers, seemingly asleep as well. Though, you can't see her face as she's turned towards the wall.

  


A blonde girl around your size and a freckled brunette who reminds you of Marco are bickering, both situated on the bottom bed of a bunk. 

  


A girl with pigtails is brushing another girl's hair. When she notices you a smile overcomes her face as she rushes towards you, brush long-forgotten.

  


"Hi, I'm Mina!" the pigtailed girl says with almost too much enthusiasm. You take the hand she had extended towards you and with the ''proper'' grip ingrained into memory by your uncle, shake it. 

  


"What's your name?" she asks after you release her hand. "(Name) Smith." you respond.

  


"How pretty! Hey guys this is (Name), say hello!" 

  


The blonde speaks first. "Nice to meet you! I'm Krista, this is Ymir." The freckled girl next to her gives you a nod. "The girls asleep are Sasha and Mikasa." 

  


When you hear blankets shift you turn your head. Mikasa sits up and meets your gaze. 

  


"I'm up." she says "I'm Mikasa, nice to meet you." There's a faint polite smile on her face as she greets you, but before given the chance to properly respond she lays back down facing the wall once again.

  


The girl previously next to Mina holds no transgressions towards you for interrupting her hair grooming. She smiles at you and sweetly says "Hi, I'm Hanna."

  


You do your best to smile back. "It's nice to meet you all," you respond as you struggle to keep yourself from staring at the floor. 

  


You had never been around so many girls your age before. The feeling was back in your arms again.

  


Before further conversation could transgress, you made your way over to the bottom bed of the remaining vacant bunk. 

  


"Not very chatty, huh?" You hear the brunette (Ymir was it?) call out.

  


"Hey, Ymir don't be mean!" Krista chastises. 

  


You can't help the glare you send her way. For a second she appears caught off guard as if she wasn't expecting such a reaction from a girl like you. 

  


But the shock was gone as fast as it appeared, a slight smirk taking its place. "Huh," she says with a tone in her voice you can't quite place. "Interesting." 

  


You roll your eyes at her before getting into bed and throwing the covers over you. Sleep was what you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention it was slow burn?
> 
> things should start speeding up soon though so yay!
> 
> also again pls kudos or comment if you enjoyed i like hearing others thoughts
> 
> bye!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i dont know if anyones actually gonna read this but if you are thanks! this is my first time writing outside of school, let alone for people to actually read so if it's trash im sorry! i tried. 
> 
> well, as much as you can try when you're sleep deprived at 4 am on a tuesday. This is the product of me maladaptive daydreaming then feeling the need to write it down so enjoy this steaming pile of pure self indulgence. If you like pleaseee kudos or comment because i chase validation so literally like 1 kudos and i will write more lmfaoo. 
> 
> anyways, yes, levi is your dad! er- our dad? idk how that works. I usually never write second person pov so there might be a few errors srry! (i am open to constructive criticism but pls be gentle bahaha) 
> 
> anyways if someone likes this the next chapter will be up soon bc im on break and ran out of things to bake so this is what i'll be doing ig. also im planning on this is being mainly eren/reader so sorry jeanboy!<3 (that might change tho idk) anyways i've been crying over aot for the past month as it is my new hyperfixation so this is me coping. (im making mikasa sapphic bc i physcially cannot handle eremika not happening so this way it's not unrequited)


End file.
